Harry Potter and the Alternian Survivors
by Terra Bird
Summary: It's been three months since the Battle of Hogwarts and July is coming to a close. Harry Potter, his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley, are eighteen years old. But when two mysterious creatures who call themselves "trolls" show up out of nowhere after Harry has a strange dream, things start to become twisted and complicated. (AU)
1. Chapter 1: When Universes Collide

Chapter One

When Universes Collide

The screams continued to echo in his ears as Harry Potter sat bolt upright in bed, shaking and sweating. Instinctively, his hand shot up to his forehead, rubbing the lightning-bolt scar imprinted there. It didn't hurt, or even prickle, which was an immediately comforting sign, but as he thought back to his dream, he couldn't help but think about the Battle of Hogwarts, about defeating Lord Voldemort, about Fred, Tonks, and Lupin, all of whom had died for him a few months previously...

Weak, gray dawn light filtered through the musty window across his and Ron's room, the dust floating about catching the light as it drifted by. Ron snored softly across the room from him, twitching only occasionally. Upstairs, soft groaning could be heard from the ghoul that resided in the attic. Though he had grown accustomed to the noise over time, the sound was still eerie and spine-prickling in the early silence of the morning.

As he lay back upon his pillow, Harry tried to recollect his dream. He had dreams like these often, full of tortured screams and dead eyes, of Sirius falling through the veil and of Hermione alone with Bellatrix Lestrange.

However, on this night, the screams had been unfamiliar. They were not the screams of anyone he could name or place if given the name. They were screams of people whom he had never met, people he'd never heard of. Of course, this must've been his imagination at work once again, for nobody could really hear something that had not been heard before.

Harry turned over in his bed, the dust catching in his nose giving him the most subtle of warnings he were about to sneeze. However, his body failed to follow through. Caught between the need to sneeze and the inability to, Harry Potter lay there, his face contorted in an odd expression, his eyebrows raised and his nose screwed up, until finally the feeling passed and he sighed.

Whoever's screams those in his dream had been, they were not of his concern, not worth worrying about. The sun rose steadily as Harry drifted into a sort of semi-consciousness.

* * *

A loud groan and a creaking of bed springs awoke Harry Potter, and he blinked open his eyes to see Ron trying to sit up in his bed without exerting too much effort. Sitting up himself, Harry gave Ron a half wave, which he returned with a slow nod of his head, stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

Harry moved to put on his glasses, pushing them slowly and precariously up the bridge of his nose. Across the room, Ron fell back onto his bed, shifting himself further under the bedsheets. Harry, however, pushed back the sheets and flung his feet over the edge of the bed. With another yawn and a glance towards the window, he called to Ron "Come on. Time to get up. Your mum'll have breakfast about ready by now."

At this, Ron made a pathetic sound between a groan and a sob, then rolled slowly out of bed himself. The two boys dressed in drowsy silence, sharing contagious yawns and stumbling about.

About fifteen minutes later, the tantalizing aroma of eggs Benedict and French toast called them down to the kitchen, where they saw Hermione and Ginny were already seated and eating, laughing lightly about something Ginny had just said. Each of the girls looked up as the boys ambled in.

Harry took a seat beside Ginny while Ron sat opposite to him and next to Hermione. Still smiling about her shared joke with Hermione, Ginny lay her head on Harry's shoulder and murmured good morning. Harry responded with an equally enthusiastic greeting as Molly Weasley sat down a plate of food before both Harry and Ron.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as Ginny lifted her head and resumed eating. "Yeah, thanks mum." Yawned Ron. The group ate in silence, the hurried noises of Mrs. Weasley cleaning up in the background. All memory of his strange dream driven from his mind, Harry stood, his plate in hand, and moved to wash it.

"I'll get it, Harry dear." Molly called as she brandished her wand, removing the sullied plate from his hands and levitating it into the sink.

After breakfast, the four of them went up into the boys' room to chat. July was coming to an end, meaning Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be opening it's doors to enrolled students. Hermione was sure the three of them (not including Ginny, because she was automatically a seventh year anyways) would be invited back to complete their seventh year, considering how disrupted the previous year had been. Ron didn't have the same hopes, saying he loved the place but was glad they wouldn't have to worry about long hours of schoolwork to finish. When Hermione rolled her eyes at this, he hastily added that it would give them more time together in a less stressful environment. When Hermione still didn't lighten up, he gave up and twiddled his thumbs.

As their conversations dragged on, Harry's thoughts were continually pulled back to his strange dream. He didn't remember any visual, but the sounds were just as vivid as if he were hearing them now.

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

Ginny nudged him in the chest with her elbow. "You alright?" She asked.

Ron and Hermione were staring at him as well now, looks of surprise and and concern crossing their faces. Harry blinked a few times.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He replied, pulling himself to sit up straighter while trying not to disturb Ginny's head on his leg. "Just... Thinking."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance, then looked back at Harry. Over the years of knowing him, they'd learned that when Harry dazed off in his own thoughts, it was usually something important. Ginny on the other hand passed over this bit of information, continuing to pass Harry's hand between her own two. Harry gave his friends a small shake if his head, indicating it was nothing, but the unconvinced looks on their faces told him they were going to ask him about it later anyways.

Later that day, Ron continued the argument about their schooling.

"I mean, even if they do call us back, it'll be kind of pointless, won't it? This is all just relearning stuff from our seventh year."

Hermione rolled her eyes as if this topic had been broached before. "Ron, of course that's what would happen. Last year could hardly be called a school year, could it? The three of us didn't even go, and those who did... Well, it could've hardly been called a school at that time." She sent a slightly guilty glance Ginny's way. The previous school year was hardly ever mentioned anymore. It had been so hectic and disturbing, no one dared recall it. Ginny had been one of the many left at the school as Harry, Ron, and Hermione traveled the country hiding out and searching for Lord Voldemort's horcruxes.

Ginny didn't seem to notice the glance and hardly acknowledged the topic. No one said anything for a moment until finally the door creaked open and Crookshanks slipped into the room, purring as he curled up underneath Hermione's welcoming hand.

After a few minutes, the cat stopped purring and pricked his ears, listening intently. Hermione lifted her hand from his head cautiously, looking concerned. A low hiss was emanating from Crookshanks's mouth, the only sound in an eerily silent room. His fur began to bristle and his torch-like eyes glowed with anticipation.

Suddenly, an extremely faint _pop_ was heard through the open window, as if someone had Apparated just inside the garden, and Crookshanks leaped a foot in the air and retreated beneath a bed.

The four of them looked at each other, then simultaneously got up and dashed to the window to see what had happened.

Everything seemed normal, all quiet and everything in place. Regardless of this observation, the four of them bounded down the stairs and out into the garden, an oblivious Mrs. Weasley attending to an infestation of Doxies in the curtains of Fred and George's old room.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny pushed through the back door and out into the garden, glancing around frantically for a first sight of the disturbance. After a moment or two, Harry lowered the wand he had so hastily retrieved from his pocket, scanning the garden. His friends, all except for Hermione who lowered hers much later, followed suit in lowering their wands. Everything was silent, save for the wind brushing over the leaves of garden plants.

Harry was beginning to wonder wether they'd all gotten worked up over nothing, when a profanity so loud and so sudden it made all of them jump split the air.

"F***!" The shout came off to they're right and they hurried around the house.

On the side of the house, tangled in the bushes, were what seemed to be two normal kids, maybe around Harry's and the others' ages. Upon closer examination, however, both of these kids had orange protrusions (horns) from their skulls and pale, gray skin.

The two kids were struggling against each other, attempting to untangle themselves. With a final shove, the first and slightly larger of the two pushed the other away, and they both fell hard on their backs, panting.

Now that he could see their faces, Harry was able to draw more conclusions about these kids. They obviously weren't humans: the orange horns and sharp, pointy teeth told him that much. One was obviously a male, the other less obviously female. The male looked as though he felt the world owed him something for this predicament, though the female seemed to have a more positive outlook on things: she was laughing quietly to herself, a mischievous and most Fred-and-George like smile playing across her painted black lips.

They sat up, and both groups regarded each other in silence for a moment, the smile still plastered upon the female's face. Finally, the male spoke, and Harry recognized it from the voice they'd heard before. "WHAT THE ******* **** IS GOING ON HERE? WHO THE ******* TURD-SNIFFING ***WIPES ARE YOU GRUB-*******!?"

The others stepped back at this explosive choice of colorful vocabulary and exchanged glances. They had no idea how to respond to such a greeting.

Finally, the girl stood, not bother to dust dirt off of her black panes, and she helped the boy up. He, however, dusted himself off with haste, an angry, resentful look still resting upon his glowering face. The girl bent down to pick something up, her fingers catching hold of a white cane, a red ornament decorating the top.

The girl spoke in a much friendlier tone. "Well, if your just going to stand there and stare, might as well _introduce_ yourselves." She said, staring expectantly at each one. When neither Harry nor any of the others moved, she sighed, and even though her eyes were hidden behind a pair of reflective red glasses, Harry got the feeling she was rolling her eyes.

"I'll start. My name's Terezi, and this grumpy little grub here is Karkat." She pointed at herself and her partner respectively. 'Karkat' grumbled something under his breath, glaring up at the four humans.

Harry was the first to find his voice. "I'm- I'm Harry Potter," he said, leaning forward slightly as if to shake hands, but not removing his hands from his sides.

The rest introduced themselves almost automatically, their awe reflecting into their voices. 'Karkat' didn't seem very impressed by their less-than-enthusiastic greeting, but he said nothing.

Terezi inhaled deeply, gazing around the area by turning her whole head. She laughed with a slight note of insanity, gripping her cane. "Smells like we've fallen into the Land of Gumdrops and Flowery Pink!" She she announced to Karkat, who pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, undoubtedly rolling them. Terezi began to wonder off through the garden, but Karkat pulled her back. "You can't just wander off into some weird nooksucker's mutant-plant garden. Jegus know what's crawling around in there!" He tugged her back forcefully, still glowering at the humans.

"What do _you_ want?" He snapped, folding his arms and raising his chin. Harry exchanged an incredulous look with Ron, who said "This so happens to be_ my family's_ garden, not a _public park _for loudmouths like _you_."

Karkat fired up at once. "DON'T TELL ME WHERE I CAN AND CAN'T GO, HUMAN. YOUR PATHETIC RACE WAS WIPED OUT YEARS AGO." As he finished this statement, Karkat looked slightly confused. Terezi, however, took this moment to break in. "You guys are _humans_?" She asked with an air of haughty disbelief. "But, your planet was destroyed years ago..." She considered this for a moment. There was silence between the two parties.

Hermione took the chance to ask a question Harry knew was burning inside of her. "Sorry to come across rude but, what exactly _are_ you?"

Karkat seemed to come out of a daze. "WE'RE ******* TROLLS, WHAT DO WE LOOK LIKE, ANUS SWAB?" He shouted.

Hermione took a step back, obviously surprised at the reaction. "B-but you don't look like mountain t-trolls..." She stammered.

Terezi cut off Karkat this time. "Mountain trolls? Who said anything about the mountains?" Turning to Karkat, she asked "Do we even _have_ mountains on Alternia?"

After exchanging a glance with his friends again, Harry took a step forward. "What exactly are you two doing here?" He asked. Karkat snorted. "As if we know," he muttered, but Terezi shut him off with a _thwap_ from her cane. She answered instead. "We don't know. One minute, we're stranded around on a tiny meteor, the second, here we are." She turned her head as if looking for some explanation.

Harry, glanced backward. Ron was staring irritably at Karkat, Hermione staring back at Harry, a very confused look on her face. Ginny seemed slightly irritated as well, but not as much as she seemed curious. Exchanging a glance with Ron, they seemed to have a very quick and silent argument with their eyes. Harry turned back to the trolls.

"Would you like to come inside?" He asked, gesturing to the house. "I'm sure Ron's mum won't mind helping you two out."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first crossover fanfic, so I hope you guys like it! ^u^**

**Reviews, suggestions, and critique are all appreciated. Thanks so much for reading and have a nice rest of your day/night. **


	2. Chapter 2: Late Post

Chapter Two

Late Post

It took a lot of persuading to get the trolls into the house, much more than it seemed worth. Regardless, the hardest part was explaining everything to Mrs. Weasley. She had returned to the kitchen since they'd been outside, and was thoroughly surprised when two gray-skinned kids with bright orange and yellow horns entered the room after Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh," she said as they entered slightly awkwardly. "Ron, who are your friends?" Her voice faltered slightly as Terezi began sniffing around. Karkat pulled her back as he'd done in the garden.

Ron turned to glance at the trolls. "Um, their names are Karkat and Turretsi, I think." Hermione nudged him, catching the mistake. "Terezi." She corrected. Ron blushed slightly and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Whatever".

Mrs. Weasley nodded slowly, still staring at the trolls. Ron cleared his throat nervously. "Er, we were wondering if maybe they could stay for a while. They're not really sure where they are or how they got here..." He trailed off, unsure of how exactly to explain himself. However, Molly Weasley, never being one to turn a blind eye to those in need, immediately ushered over to the two trolls.

"Of course you two can stay!" She sounded exasperated, as if they were trying to accept something after the third time of being offered it. She studied them. Having apparently crashed in the garden, the two were covered in dirt. Mainly Terezi, considering how she'd neglected to dust herself off earlier. "_Scourgify_." Molly flicked her wand, cleaning the mud off of each troll in turn. Karkat looked as though he were standing in the headlights of the Knight Bus as it raced towards him at incomprehensible speed. Terezi didn't seem to notice anything. Harry wondered if they'd ever seen magic before.

Before he had time to voice his doubts, Molly was going on about sleeping arrangements.

"...and of course, you two could split into Ron's and Ginny's rooms, Terezi, you with Hermione and Ginny, Karkat with Harry and Ron. Yes, I'm sure that will work..."

So that was how the trolls were divided. Karkat didn't seem very ecstatic about the idea of he and Terezi splitting up, but Terezi seemed indifferent towards it.

* * *

That night, Karkat settled into the human bed, trying to fight off sleep. He hadn't slept in days and had no plans to give in while in such a strange place. The humans in the room, Ron and Harry, were already asleep, judging by their steady breathing and soft snores. Above them, something was moving around on the next floor of the strange hive. It kept thumping and groaning, making Karkat even more uncomfortable.

He stared on into the night, the darkness bringing comfort from the harsh light of day. He thought of the meteor, of what would be happening now that he and Terezi had vanished off it's face. He wondered what Gamzee was up to. Probably slinking around in the vents like the creepy ******* juggalo his was. Karkat felt suddenly relieved that he wasn't here with the two of them. He and Terezi would just go at it again, hate-snogging it up and tearing apart this fragile hive...

And there Karkat would be, watching it all unfold, watching as the girl he'd been flushed for for so long be torn apart by a ******* clown.

It didn't do him well to think about it all, and he always felt really guilty about it after he did, but he really disliked the idea of Gamzee traipsing about with Terezi. It made Karkat feel like **** to see it, even though he knew it was about the opposite quadrant to the one he wanted to fill. It made him jealous, and that's what made him feel guilty.

Karkat turned over jerkily in the human bed, his burning eyes begging him to close them. He obliged, intending to open them a moment later.

But Paradox Space had other plans.

When Karkat did open his eyes, they were met with the sight of the Land of Pulse and Haze. His HOMES SMELL YA LATER sickle grasped tightly in his hand, held high above his head in triumph. He didn't remember why he was doing this, but vaguely remembered alchemizing and renovating. Before him, his Load Gaper sits, torn from its place in his hive.

Karkat remembered this now. This was quite a long time ago- 3 human years if he recalled their stupid time system correctly. Honestly, wouldn't it have been easier if they all just measured time in sweeps?

He pulled out his fancy computing device, expecting a message from Terezi. That's what had happened, wasn't it? She trolled him and they had that dumb argument about who connected to who and his blood. How stupid it had been to try and hide it. He was so immature back then.

But no message came. He stood there, waiting for something to happen, but no message graced his screen.

Karkat lowered his arm, glancing around at his surroundings. There stood his hive, viciously renovated at the hands of Terezi Pyrope. The hole blown in the side was bad enough, but she simply couldn't have gone without giving the place a colorful mother****** of a paint job. The poorly illustrated picture of himself on the wall made him role his eyes. He did not look that irritable. Most of the time.

The world around him was a weird place with a bunch of black, spiky mountain/rock things sticking up through a sea of lava. His hive stood on one of these rocks, standing gloriously above all else with it's grub-level paint job and the self-portrait. Seriously, how conceited could he seem?

He had half a mind to send Terezi a message himself, asking her why the **** she hadn't trolled him yet.

But something stopped him. He didn't know whether it was the fear of what he was or wasn't supposed to be doing or the fact that this wasn't going as it should.

Karkat looked towards his hive. On the roof would be where his Lusus-sprite was standing, waiting to help. He didn't want to have some dumb, emotional reunion with his Lusus, but yet again a strange force seemed to be drawing Karkat in a certain direction. Dream Bubbles worked in mysterious ways.

It occurred to him how lucky he was to have awoken in this bubble and not some **** of a void surrounded by Horrorterrors as he made his way up to the roof. At least now he could get a blink of sleep...

He stopped. It hadn't occurred to him until now that anyone else might be in this bubble with him, but when he got to the roof he came to an abrupt halt.

Standing in the space just where his Lusus-sprite would have been was Kanaya Maryam.

She seemed to have been awaiting his arrival. She walked quickly over to him as he stood there, dumbfounded. He hadn't expected to see anyone from the meteor for a very long time.

Yet here she was, walking towards him, her pale skin glowing softly and a smile gracing her lips.

Kanaya threw her arms around him gleefully, and Karkat just sort of... Air-hugged her back. When she released him, her eyes were searching his face.

"Where Have You Been?" She asked breathlessly, her eyes alight with astonishment and joy. "Where Is Terezi? She Should Be Able To Enter The Dream Bubble..." She looked behind him as if she would catch her blind friend sneaking up behind him. She turned back to Karkat as he stammered out an answer.

"W-we've been... On Earth... W-with some h-humans... Gog ******* **** it, I sound like Eridan."

Kanaya seemed to forget her question as to Terezi's whereabouts as a puzzled look crossed her face. "But Earth Was Destroyed... You Cannot Mean It Has Come To Exist Again- The Recreation Of A Planet Seems Highly Illogical- Otherwise, Paradox Space Would Not Have Had It Destroyed In The First Place."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Come on, Kanaya, don't act like you understand any of that space ****. It's all just one big confusing **** up of a system."

She sighed. "Yet I Wonder Why I Missed Your Company."

Karkat shrugged indifferently. "What about you all? Has that bulge-******* meteor finally reached the end of the Yellow Yard? Did you meet up with the other ****head humans?"

Kanaya shook her head. "I Calculate We Are Still A Ways Away From The Destination. However, I Suppose After Nearly Three Human Years Of Travel We Must Be Fairly Close." She looked up suddenly, as if something were disturbing her. The setting around them seemed to ripple slightly. Karkat got the feeling their remaining time together was nearing the end of it's line.

"Listen, Karkat. I Do Not Know Where You Two Are, But I Would Very Much Appreciate It If You Would Return As Quickly As You Deem Possible." Her voice sounded as though it were being heard through the bad reception of Dave's foam communicator. The world around them darkened until only they stood in black space.

"I Hope To See You Both Soon."

Karkat sat bolt upright in bed, clenching the human blankets in his hands. Wrapping them tightly around him, he resumed his watchful consciousness and entertained himself with thoughts of his and Kanaya's conversation and why Terezi hadn't been there.

* * *

Harry sat up in bed the next morning, finding his glasses routinely and going through the morning motions. It was only after Ron got up and a loud shifting of bedsprings sounded from the other side of the room did Harry remember the previous days events.

He turned around to watch Karkat get up. The troll was sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet placed firmly on the floor and his hand massaging one eye. Looking closer, Harry spotted deep, dark circles under Karkat's eyes that he hadn't taken notice of the day before. Harry wondered what had kept him up.

The three of them prepared for the day in silence. It wasn't the same, sleepy silence as the morning before. This time, the silence was cold and strange, even the shuffling of feet over floorboards sounded foreign.

They all made their ways down to the kitchen, Karkat trailing silently and reluctantly behind the other two. He only looked up as he heard a familiar cackle behind the kitchen door. They pushed through it to find the three girls were already seated and laughing, this time at something Terezi had said. The troll girl seemed to find it much more humorous than the other two, who were laughing a little less loudly.

Ron and Harry took their seats next to Hermione and Ginny, Karkat sitting uncomfortably next to Terezi. He ate in silence. Harry didn't know Karkat very well, but he didn't come off as the person you expect to be this quiet. Harry was about to ask him what the matter was when Mrs. Weasley opened the window with a flourish, expecting an owl bearing the _Daily Prophet_ in it's talons to soar gracefully through the window and land in the biscuits. Instead, the drapes recoiled at the wind, and the inhabitants of the room shivered with the hint of coming cold.

The window remained open as Molly scanned the skies in search of an owl. Aside from the gray clouds swirling calmly overhead, the sky was empty. She turned around in confusion, shaking her head. "The postal system needs to establish a correct time. You'd think with all the things they've done since the war ended..." She shook her head again. Aside from looking a little confused, the trolls' reactions were few.

Hermione set down her fork for a moment, staring at Karkat and Terezi. "So, where did you two come from?" Her tone was subtle, but Harry could tell she'd been dying to ask since they met. Karkat looked up irritably, but Terezi, somehow sensing his answer coming on, cut him off cheerfully. "We come from a place in a different universe called Alternia!" She explained excitedly, voicing the enthusiasm Hermione had subdued.

Unfortunately, this answer took her completely off guard.

"A-another universe?" Hermione stammered, trying to comprehend the idea. "W-what do you mean?"

Terezi fixed her glasses slightly. "Well, we trolls come from a place called Alternia, like I just said. Our planet was destroyed, we went on some adventure through the universe you wouldn't hope to understand, blah blah blah, ended up here. That basically sums it up."

Hermione didn't look as though she felt this were a sufficient answer, but she didn't question it. Instead she asked "Well, what do you plan to do here?"

It was Karkat who answered this. "Do you really care? It's like we can't get any **** personal space anymore, what with you humans sticking your noses everywhere."

Hermione looked affronted, but Terezi waved her hand passively. "Don't worry about him, he's just crabby."

Harry barely caught a glimpse of the dark circles beneath Terezi's eyes and glasses. She didn't sound exhausted, but the air around her seemed to radiate the fact. She leaned on her cane when she stood it walked and the twitching manner in which she smiled have her away. She seemed determined to ignore it though, so Harry left her alone.

She continued to revise Karkat's answer. "We're not really sure what we'll do. Wander around until we find out way back? Paradox Space will lead us where we need to go anyway, it always does. Then again, there is always the possibility of a doomed timeline, in which Paradox Space has no control..."

Hermione looked as though she regretted not having a notepad and quill. The information she was absorbing was simply too strange, too exotic. Harry wondered if she would stress over understanding it for the next year.

It was nearly eleven when the group's conversation was cut off by a loud rapping on the now closed window. Molly Weasley bustled in, muttering "Finally," under her breath. However, as she pulled back the curtains and threw up the sash, more than the one _Prophet_ owl cluttered through and onto the table. There were seven in all, each owl approaching a person hastily.

Harry tore the message off of his owl in disbelief: the envelope bore the Hogwarts crest.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think of the dream bubble scene? It took me a couple of days to choose the setting I wanted, but I found this one symbolic to the beginning of their first journey, and figured it could begin the second. **

** Stay tuned for:**

**•Hogwarts letters!**

**•Materials shopping!**

**•First days of school!**

**• Discover how they got there in the first place!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep Shenanigans

Chapter Three

Sleep Shenanigans

Harry's excitement towards getting a letter was quickly replaced by confusion as he looked around at the others' mail. Aside from Molly's _Daily Prophet_, every other letter in that room was from Hogwarts.

Hermione looked to be feeling the same as she stared at the letters in the talons of the owls who stood impatiently in front of the trolls. Ron and Ginny didn't seem to have noticed as they tore open their letters.

Karkat and Terezi didn't seem to know what to do. They stared at the owls as if they were the most peculiar thing they'd ever seen. Well, Karkat looked that way, at least. Terezi just seemed very pleasantly surprised. She leaned toward the owl, her mouth opening slowly. It only occurred to Harry what she'd been planning to do after Karkat pulled her away irritably.

Their owls were beginning to get angry as they waited, legs outstretched in offering. Finally, Hermione took it upon herself to take off the letters and hand them to the trolls.

Once again, Karkat stared strangely at the letter while Terezi licked the envelope, successfully this time.

"'To Miss Terezi Pyrope, The Burrow, The Breakfast Table'. I like the taste of _that_!" She grinned broadly at Karkat and continued to lick the envelope. "Ooh! And it's in _candy red ink_! Kind of reminds me of- _mph_!" Whatever she had been about to say had been abruptly cut off by Karkat, who'd hastily clasped his hand over her mouth, trying to hide the slight terror on his face.

Harry wondered what she'd been going to say, but decided against elaborating as Hermione helped Karkat open his letter, who in turn helped Terezi a little less patiently.

Karkat scanned the letter with his eyes, his expression turning from irritable to confused to exasperated to angry within the time span of about forty-five seconds. Terezi took the same approached that she did with the envelope- swiping her tongue enthusiastically over the page. During this, Ron and Ginny glanced up to witness this strange spectacle which Karkat seemed to have given up trying to prevent.

"'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,'" she read aloud between licks. "'Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall.

"'Dear Miss Pyrope,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

"'Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

"'Considering your special circumstances, you will be assessed at the beginning of your year so we can decide where to place you.

Yours sincerely,

Filius Flitwick,

Deputy Headmaster'".

Karkat looked up as she finished, confirming that his had read the same thing. He looked as if he were about to exchange a glance with her, but didn't. Terezi made no inclination towards a similar motion. She simply sat, smiling mischievously, staring straight ahead.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny however did exchange their own glances of astonishment. What were the special cases of their enrollment? They were magical creatures, weren't they? Trolls? But then, coming around to think about it, they weren't exactly like normal trolls anyways. Harry wondered if they simply had troll heritage, like Flitwick had goblin heritage, but even that idea seemed highly unlikely. They'd claimed to be from another universe, but Harry had at first dismissed this as a lie or a possible joke of a memory charm. Now, it seemed like a more and more ideal explanation.

"I didn't know Flitwick was Deputy Headmaster," Ron said, understating the importance of the current event with his sheepish attempt at small talk. Hermione, however, was never one to be driven from a topic of question.

"But, you two can't be wizards or witches, you're-er-trolls!" She said, and Harry could tell she was trying hard to keep any accidental derisive tone out of her words.

Karkat grimaced. "Why can't we be wizards? Oh, that's right, BECAUSE IT'S ABSOLUTELY ******* DUMB TO CONSIDER THAT! WHAT DO YOU ******* TAKE US FOR, ****-TARDS?!"

Hermione leaned away from him, shock spreading over her face as once again, Karkat's colorful choice of words startled her. Ron stood up in her defense. "There's no need to shout!" He said as Karkat leaped to his feet as well.

Harry glanced at Terezi for her reaction, and was surprised to see her face void of concern. He wondered if she would know what to do in a situation like this. Leaning across the table towards her, he whispered "Terezi?"

She turned toward him, her red glasses flashing. Her glasses weren't really that reflective, but he couldn't really see her eyes behind the lenses...

"What?" She replied.

"What do we do about this?"

"About what?"

"About Karkat and his yelling?"

"Oh, well, you can't really do anything. You just sort of wait until his fuse dies out."

"How long should that take?"

"Oh, try three hours." At this, Harry glanced hopelessly back at the argument. Hermione and Ginny had joined in, trying to separate the two.

Apparently, Terezi noticed Harry's despair, because then she said "I guess I could try to calm him down."

Standing, Terezi reached for her cane. Harry wondered how she was going to stop all of this before she lifted it. It finally dawned on him as she gave Karkat a sharp _thwap_ on the back of the head. He jumped and shouted, whirling around angrily. "_WHAT WAS_ THAT _FOR_?!" He shouted, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at her. She grinned. "Come on, Karkat, don't tell me you didn't expect _something_ along those lines."

Karkat grumbled something inaudible, but Terezi seemed to hear it just fine. She gave him another whack behind the head.

Before Karkat could start shouting again, Hermione spoke, raising her voice above the others. "I _think_ we should really discuss what we're going to do about the current situation. What does the materials list say you need?"

It was Karkat's turn to read aloud as Terezi was contentiously licking the red letters on the envelope once more.

He listed off the standards (the robes, hat, gloves, cloak, wand, cauldron, etc.) and put the note down, looking at the others for an explanation. Meanwhile, Terezi frowned, the red ink having been completely rubbed away by the saliva.

"Do humans have places to get things like this? Is this like, standard household stuff?" Karkat asked.

"Only if you're a witch it wizard. Muggles don't have anything magical." Hermione explained, taking and rereading his list.

"Well, it seems like they're requiring a but more than the standard first year. _A History of Magic_ is still there..."

Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance. Harry knew they were both thinking of Bathilda Bagshot, late author of _A History of Magic_. He vaguely remembered a thought from his first year from when he read over the list. Of all the authors, Bathilda had been one of the only ones he could recall that didn't have a convenient reference to their subject in their name.

This ridiculously pointless recollection was driven from his mind as Hermione continued.

"I suppose you'll have to come to Diagon Alley with us to get your things-"

Karkat interrupted again. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE ACTUALLY WANT TO GO TO SOME SNOT-FILLED, OINK-BEAST, SKIN-CONDITIONED SCHOOL WITH A BUNCH OF ******* LUNA–OW!" Terezi had hit him with her cane again.

She yelled back, this time her voice becoming less carefree and more businesslike. "OH WH4T, 4ND YOU H4V3 4 B3TT3R 1D34, OH GR34T 4ND POW3RFUL _L34D3R_?" She said the last word with more disdain than Harry thought possible. Karkat blushed furiously, his offense switching into defense. "WE WERE ONLY SIX, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? IT SOUNDED A LOT BETTER AT THE TIME– _STOP WAVING THAT THING AROUND_!" He ducked below her cane. Harry felt as though Terezi's words had hit Karkat below the belt. Whatever had happened to them when they were six didn't seem like a very happy memory for him. Harry moved in to break up the shouting match as Terezi shouted "4ND ONLY 4 SW33P L4T3R, H3R3 W3 4R3!"

"_STOP IT_!" Shouted Harry above them, finally managing to step between them. They shut up at once, both staring at him in surprise. Harry shared an exasperated glance with his three friends, then finally sighed. "We're all going to Diagon Alley. We'll send the confirmation owl later, and you two are going to Hogwarts. I don't know _why_ or _how_ you were selected, but you were, and you can't deny enrollment."

There was a pause, then Terezi said "Who knew a human could be such an effective Auspistuce?"

This was met by an even more confused silence.

* * *

The days passed slowly. Everyone seemed excited to either return to Hogwarts or enter its doors for the first time. The confirmation owls were sent the day after the notification, Pigwidgeon and Errol making a slightly unreliable pair. Trunks were brought from houses and packed. Karkat and Terezi were given Fred and George's old trunks to use.

As the days passed on, Harry and the others grew more accustomed to Karkat's language and his and Terezi's constant bickering. It reminded him vaguely of how Ron and Hermione argued, only with a lot more physical contact. Terezi usually won these arguments, ceasing them with a clever retort and a whack of her cane. Harry wondered why she carried it around with her.

Another noticeable change over the week were the dark circle's under the two trolls' eyes. With each passing night, they seemed to get darker until it came to the point Karkat was leaning slightly on Terezi, who leaned heavily on her cane. It got so bad that at one point Hermione broached the subject during one of the group's nightly gatherings. They sat on the floor of Harry, Ron, and Karkat's room, discussing the morrow's trip to Diagon Alley.

Karkat glared at her through bloodshot eyes, trying to sit up straighter. Terezi leaned into him, her glasses hiding her eyes so it was hard to tell if she were awake or not. The way she sat up after Karkat convinced the others she was.

Clearly fighting down a yawn, Karkat replied "It doesn't concern any of you. You wouldn't get it anyways."

Lying on her back, Terezi murmured "It's a troll thing..." And she yawned loudly.

The others exchanged glances. This answer clearly did not suffice.

"Look, mate, we're just trying to help... We can't do that unless you tell us what's up." Ron offered quietly, wrapping his left arm around Hermione's shoulders a little tighter. She shifted, leaning her head on his shoulder, catching Terezi's contagious yawn.

Karkat remained silent, so Terezi sat up. She always was the more helpful of the two when Karkat was being stubborn.

"We'll, I suppose the word you guys use to describe us would be nocturnal. Trolls naturally sleep during the day, mainly because the Alternian sun is too bright and too hot. But I guess, since we've lived on a meteor hurtling through space for the past three human years, we've grown accustomed to sleeping in the dark as well as doing our daily ****." She yawned again. "But that's sort of irrelevant now anyways.

"When trolls sleep, their dark subconscious is plagued by visions of blood and carnage, of anything that could possibly terrify someone, horrify someone, or destroy someone from the inside out.

"The only relief we have to this is something called Sopor Slime, but that doesn't exist on Earth or on the stupid meteor. We did what we could to sleep without it, but after everything that happened back on the meteor..." She suppressed a shudder, whether of fear or resentment, Harry could not tell. "It's really just impossible to deal with anymore. So we just stay awake. It's usually easier than this but I guess that after so long..." She yawned once more. "...it starts to become just as impossible as sleeping."

There was a horrified silence. This revelation seemed horribly unrealistic, yet no one had any trouble believing it. Harry doubted anyone as tired as Terezi could make something like that up on the spot.

"That sounds... Horrible..." Hermione sympathized sadly. Ron squeezed her shoulders again in comfort. Terezi fell back onto the ground roughly, clearly trying to jolt herself into a state of clear consciousness. She twirled her cane above her head between her hands, slowly and uncoordinatedly. She sighed and let her arms and cane fall back to her sides, spread-eagle. She kicked Karkat hard in the shin, and he jolted. Apparently, he'd nearly fallen asleep.

Harry expected him to yell at her the way he usually did, to stand up and react, but he simply shook his head slowly and murmured "Thanks". What they dreamed about must be extremely horrible if Karkat accepted a kick in the shin to keep him awake.

Hermione stood, Ron's arm sliding pathetically off of her shoulders as he watched her. "There must be _something_ we can do!" She exclaimed. Harry had been waiting for this- a jump back into reality, where people acted normally and stuff was decently average and where Hermione had an idea for everything. He shifted to face her squarely, still leaning on his arms.

"I mean, it's only been a week! You two _can't_ go on like this! Maybe there's a potion, a spell! I mean, there just _has_ to be _something_..."

Harry tuned her out as he examined Karkat and Terezi. Karkat's bright yellow eyes were covered in a glassy film, much like the ones someone might see over all the eyes of the children if they walked in on a History of Magic class at Hogwarts. Terezi's eyes weren't visible to Harry, but the way her breathing slowed and quickened told him she was trying desperately to stay awake. Harry had once heard that the prolonged deprivation of sleep could drive a person insane... He supposed it would count for trolls as well.

He suddenly wondered what Terezi had meant by "after what happened on the meteor". Had someone died? Harry could hardly think of anything worse than witnessing the death of someone you knew. Maybe no one had died, but they'd just seen what happened if you slept without the Sopor?

The six of them divided into groups of boys and girls and headed off to bed. As Harry slept that night, he though he heard murmuring from Karkat's side of the room.

* * *

The next day, the trolls didn't look any better. Terezi was asleep on her feet, poking her cane around to make sure she didn't stumble over any unnoticed artifact. Karkat walked around in a daze, blinking constantly. They hardly looked ready for a trip into the real world.

Around 10:30 a.m., Harry and Ginny helped pull muggle hats over Terezi and Karkat's horns. Hermione gave a pair of muggle shades to Karkat, which resulted in much half-hearted laughter and mutterings about "D4V3" from Terezi. At this, Karkat became a "HUG3 GRUB" and refused to wear them.

They traveled to Diagon Alley by Apparation and side-along Apparation for the trolls and Ginny, who hadn't taken their tests yet, appearing just outside of Olivander's.

Mrs. Weasley began to distribute money amongst the others, making sure they each had enough for what they needed.

"I'll run along and get the books. Flourish and Blotts is just over there if you forget. Don't talk to strangers or buy strange things, don't-" she was cut off a Ron explained how they were adults now and could take care of themselves. She bustled off, looking flustered.

"I don't think she's ever going to let us out of her sight!" Ron sighed to Harry, pushing open the door to Olivander's.

A bell tinkled as they entered the dusty shop. A small chair stood in one corner, but besides that, the room was empty. Suddenly, an old man turned from a row of shelves to welcome the customers. Seeing Harry, he smiled pleasantly.

"Hello, Harry Potter! I must ask, what brings you back to my shop? Haven't broken your wand again, have you?"

Harry shook his head as Karkat and Terezi stepped out from behind him. They seemed slightly more alert now and Harry hoped that was a good thing.

"Actually, Mr. Olivander, I've two friends who are in need of wands."

He explained their special circumstances, carefully avoiding the fact that they were trolls and from another universe, instead replacing these facts that they were transferred from another country with no magical school and spoke fluent English.

Olivander helped Karkat first. After testing a few wands and breaking the front window, Karkat settled with a 11" Carapa, or "Crabwood", wand with a phoenix feather core.

Terezi took a little longer to sort out. She kept trying to lick the wands, saying it would help. Eventually she managed to fix the destruction done by Karkat by an extremely convenient accident and was given a 12" redwood wand with a dragon heartstring core.

They thanked Olivander, payed, and left the shop. It took them a while to get all of the supplies they needed, but after about an hour of shopping they met up with Molly Weasley. She had gotten every book they needed, so they group headed down to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see George.

The shop was as crowded as ever. People shoved their ways in and out of the shop, carrying bags of product around with them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Karkat, Terezi, and Molly barely managed to squeeze their way in. George was ambling around, lingering with customers and advertising his products to enthusiastic listeners.

Karkat had a hard time controlling Terezi as the group made their way past an unbearably colorful section of the store. Luckily, the sleep-deprived troll put up less struggle as they passed, seeming to have given up on her hopes and dreams in a strangely indifferent manner.

They finally caught George alone and said hello. They introduced the two trolls, Terezi immediately enthusing over the beautifully decorated store and the fine color choice.

The entire exchange was meaningless to any of the plot and basically consisted of catching up on things no one cares about.

Finally, the group exited the shop and Apparated home. They packed their trunks half-heartedly, knowing they had two days left to pack for school.

Either way, Harry wouldn't've packed that instant, and watched Hermione peruse large potions and spell books in a desperate search for relief for the trolls' sleep problems.

* * *

**N/A: Alright everyone, I would like you all to know that I worked very hard on this chapter, but simply didn't have the patience for a long and boring conversation with George. I am extremely tired at the moment and suffer from sleep deprivation myself, though it is not as severe as Karkat and Terezi have it. Thanks for reading! Follow and review, if you please! **


	4. Chapter 4: Somniare Nullus

Chapter Four

Somniare Nullus

Harry rubbed his eyes wearily as he sat down at the kitchen table beside Ginny's empty seat the next morning. He had stayed up late into the night, keeping Karkat company after Hermione had left the room, giving up on her fruitless attempts of her search. Of course, it had been a silent company. Karkat didn't know Harry was awake, but he was. He was thinking about what Karkat and Terezi had told them, about the carnage and gore in their dreams. He was afraid to sleep that night because of it, because of the fear of having dreams just as terrible. But it was the usual- the strange screaming that, although not recognizable by name, was becoming more and more familiar to Harry.

Karkat, Hermione, Ginny and Terezi hadn't come down yet. Harry had urged Ron out of bed early, not knowing why, but just wanting to be out of that room, away from the others. Karkat had been awake of course, but Harry guess he was too tired to follow them. That, or he just didn't care to.

The sounds of soft _paps_ came from over Harry's and Ron's heads, and a moment later Ginny and Hermione appeared in the doorway, apparently in a deep, quiet conversation. They continued it as they sat down and poured themselves some cereal.

"...I just don't see why you find it so important right now, Hermione!" Ginny said in exasperation, setting down the box and handing it to the other girl. Said other girl, being Hermione, replied. "Well, I just think that if we're going for another year, we might as well know who our professors are. Who will take over Transfiguration now that Professor McGonagall is Headmistress? And what about Defense Against the Dark Arts? Honestly, Ginny, I think this is important."

Ginny gave Harry and Ron a look that said _Can you believe her?_ Harry smiled and rolled his eyes at the two of them. Ron looked torn between his need to agree with Hermione and his habit of denying every logical thing she had to say. He gave the others a defeated look and shrugged, as if trying to push the pressure of their stares onto themselves.

"Whoever they are, I hope they're good." Hermione concluded, scooping her cereal into her spoon. "I mean, not only do we need the education, but it's Karkat's and Terezi's first year. They're going to have it rough, as is, what with their, er, horns and all, but we don't want to give them a bad first impression of the staff." She paused to chew. "Do you think the jinx on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position will have lifted with Voldemort gone?" She added conversationally, as if his name had never been a bother for anyone. Ron barely winced anymore.

"Maybe," Harry replied thoughtfully, finishing his cereal and getting up to wash it in the sink. "I mean, it's not like he's here to keep it for himself anymore."

As he finished his sentence, Karkat slouched into the room, looking (gasp) exhausted. He didn't speak to anyone, and no one spoke to him. He slumped into a chair beside Harry's empty one, immediately slamming his face onto the solid surface with a groan. Hermione, who sat beside him, reached out reluctantly to put her hand comfortingly on his shoulder, but hesitated. She glanced at the others, silently asking of this was a good idea. When they all just shrugged in reply, she held her breath and rested it on his shoulder.

Karkat jumped slightly, but didn't get up, or moan, or yell at any of them. It was definitely worrisome.

* * *

That afternoon, Hermione came rushing up the stairs and into the boys' room. Pushing the door open with her right hand, a heavy book clasped in the other, she dashed in and slammed the door shut. Harry and Ron looked alarmed. Moments ago, Hermione and Ginny had taken Terezi and Karkat out into the garden to chase gnomes in hopes of getting the blood flowing into the trolls' heads.

"I think I've found it!" She announced, moving to sit beside them on the ground. Ron and Harry discarded the one-sided game of Wizard Chess.

"Found what?" Asked Ron, looking intrigued, but at the same time cautious.

"A cure! It says it, right here, '_Somniare Nullus_: A potion that induces dreamless sleep'! Harry, don't you remember? You used it after you saw Voldemort return!" Hermione rambled, indicating the book.

Harry was suddenly thrown into a distant memory: cold, high-pitched laughter, a green flash of light, Dumbledore's half moon spectacles glinting with concern. Harry shook them off. It was over now, they were all dead and gone. He glanced at Hermione. She seemed to understand what he was remembering, but said nothing.

"You think..?" He wondered aloud, staring at her. Ron was staring too, his mouth hanging open in awe, looking quiet dazed.

"I really do." Hermione confirmed, showing them both the page. A purple potion in a flask was depicted there, along with several paragraphs of information and instructions and ingredients. There were quiet a few ingredients.

"Hermione, it looks really complicated..." He reasoned, indicating the difficulty level printed in the top right hand corner.

"That's never stopped us before." She replied firmly, snatching the book away and closing it with a snap. Ron seemed to come out of his reverie and nodded vigorously. "Yeah, remember the Polyjuice potion? We made that our second year! Well, Hermione mainly." He added with a nervous glance at her. She didn't catch it.

"Don't you two see? With the benefits of this potion, Karkat and Terezi won't have to be afraid of sleep anymore!"

Harry nodded slowly, thinking about the ingredients. "Where are we going to get the ingredients? Surely we didn't have bat spleens on our school lists?"

Hermione waved him off. "I'm sure we'll be able to-"

She was cut off by the unexpected entrance of Ginny. "Um, guys?" She began, glancing over her shoulder. "We have a bit of a problem with the gnomes. Could you..?"

They stood at once and followed her quickly into the garden.

"****!" Came Karkat's yell from across the garden. "GET THE **** OFF OF ME, YOU NOOK****ING ***WIPES! ****! GOG ****ING ****IT! OW!"

The four of them arrived. Karkat was being chased around by at least five gnomes, all intent on biting as much of him as they could. Terezi was laughing her head off, swiping at any gnome who dared approach her and trying to beat them off of Karkat at the same time.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny rushed forward to help the raging troll. Terezi occupied herself by beating more of the gnomes, who were becoming more and more accustomed to dodging the cane.

After about ten minutes, the four of them managed to pull every last gnome off of Karkat and chase them off with Terezi's help. Ginny ran inside to get something for Karkat's bites while Terezi made fun of him.

"I wish I could've seen the look on your face! It smelled _hilarious_!" She cackled, hunched over and out of breath, leaning heavily on her cane. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged questioning looks.

"Smell? But..." Hermione looked as though she had lost a piece to a puzzle. "Why didn't you just..." Her eyes drifted to the cane in Terezi's hands and she seemed to find the missing piece.

"_Because_, Hermione, she's _blind_." Karkat explained, rolling his eyes as if the fact were a given. Terezi was silent for a moment and Hermione looked as though she felt she'd struck a nerve. But something in Harry told him that wasn't it. It wasn't a look of shame or embarrassment on Terezi's face, but something more like... Regret. It was there for a split second and then it vanished, so Harry might as well have imagined it. Terezi smiled broadly.

"But, you always know what color everything is, or where something is! You've never stumbled or run into anything!" Ron stuttered, also staring at her cane.

"I use other senses, like smell and taste, in replacement of my sight." Terezi explained, stepping over to stand beside Karkat. "For me, each color has a different flavor or scent, and most are _delicious_." She shuffled closer to Karkat, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "My _favorite_ is-"

For some reason, Karkat shoved her away forcefully and angrily, cutting her off. Terezi fell back, not even trying to stop her fall. She was laughing too hard to notice anything else.

Karkat looked betrayed and angry as Terezi rolled around in the dirt, unable to breathe. The humans were all taken aback by this sudden fit of rage and glared at Karkat.

Finally Terezi sat up and, taking gasping breaths to calm herself, said "Come on, Karkat! It's not like they know otherwise!"

Karkat rounded on her. "Still, you promised to keep it a secret! And if you go shouting about it, who knows who else'll hear?"

"Karkat, please. We're in an entirely different universe, probably even another timeline. If that's true, we're all gonna die anyways!" Terezi said reasonably, standing. Hermione looked horrified at this prospect, but said nothing.

Karkat threw his arms into the air in exasperation. "THEN WHY DON'T WE JUST ****ING TELL THE WHOLE DAMNED UNIVERSE WHAT MY ****ING BLOOD COLOR IS? YEAH, THAT IDIOTIC ****-HEADED IDEA SOUNDS REASONABLE. HEAR THAT, CONDESCE?!"

The humans had grown used to Karkat's sailor mouth and scarcely recoiled anymore. Terezi seemed calm throughout the entire ordeal.

"Shut up, dumb***. You're the one who wanted to keep it a secret, you filthy hypocrite." Terezi laughed, stroking the top of her cane. Now that Harry looked at it closely, the top seemed to be the carved head of a dragon.

Karkat's face turned bright red with anger, but he said nothing. Terezi had him cornered, somehow. Harry wondered if he'd missed some part of the argument during his epiphany.

Ginny returned with a small bottle in her hands and began applying it's contents to Karkat's bites. He winced in pain as she applied it to each wound, but didn't pull away.

As the others were focused on Karkat, Harry glanced at Terezi. She stood off to the side, staring in Karkat's direction sadly. Harry wondered if there was more to the blind girl's story than what she was letting on.

* * *

Hermione walked in on Ron and Harry's game again that day, this time a large bag in her hands. She had gone back to Diagon Alley to get materials for the _Somniare Nullus_.

Harry set up a cauldron while Ron helped Hermione sort the materials.

"Let's see... One lavender, two ounces of Flobberworm mucus, one bat spleen..."

Once all the ingredients were separated, Hermione began to read off the directions.

"Set four liters of water at a boil. Check," she looked over at the already boiling water.

"Now, Ron, it says the tallest must add a pinch of powdered ginger. Seems illogical that height should matter, but let's go with it." Ron added the ginger, an exasperated but amused look gracing his face.

"Add two ounces of Flobberworm mucus and three eel eyes, then stir clockwise four and a half times." Hermione took the stirring part upon herself when Ron asked her which way was clockwise.

The trio continued to concoct the potion, Ron figuring out which way was clockwise and Harry fetching ingredients as Hermione called them up. It took a total of three hours before Hermione said "Finally, let sit for two minutes and immediately transfer to flask."

Harry and Ron groaned and lay back, Harry watching his wrist watch for time. It was 7:04 p.m. The second hand turned quickly, ticking off each second until two minutes as Hermione prepared a flask with an expanding charm.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

One minute.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Thirty seconds.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

Harry sat up, motioning for Hermione to get ready.

_Tock._

Using her wand, Hermione transferred every last drop of the purple potion into the flask. Harry released a breath he realized he'd been holding and Ron pumped his fists in the air triumphantly. The entire thing had been extremely melodramatic in Harry's opinion, but it was over.

The trolls would have their first good night's sleep in weeks.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry this chapter took as long as it did to be written. I've been distracted with school work and friends who I haven't seen in months. I hope this chapter was satisfactory and that all you Homestuck fans appreciated that possibly symbolic Tick Tock scene at the end. I promise to try and update soon!**

**-Terra**


	5. Chapter 5: Chess

Chapter Five

Chess

It was time to leave for Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Karkat and Terezi were speeding around the house, packing their trunks last minute like they always did. Mrs. Weasley was ushering them about, handing each of them a plate of breakfast as they passed her.

"KARKAT!" Terezi shouted, opening the door to the girl's room.

"WHAT?!" Came the reply, several staircases below.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY CHALK IS?!"

Harry listened to them squabble about chalk and other stuff he didn't understand ("captchalogue" was probably a troll term) while he finished his packing, closed the trunk, and sped down the stairs.

When the two trolls joined them, Karkat looking irritable and Terezi looking triumphant, Hermione bustled over, handing them two muggle hats.

"To hide your horns," she explained, fitting one over Terezi's head.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD WE NEED TO HIDE OUR HORNS?!" Karkat shouted indignantly. Mrs. Weasley looked taken aback by the sudden fit of outrage (she wasn't around the trolls that often).

"Because, Karkat," Hermione began with a sigh. "Most muggles and wizards aren't used to having trolls around. Well, wizards maybe, but not the type of trolls you two are. The goal is to keep the attention you two draw to a minimum."

Karkat grumbled something inaudible. Terezi raised her cane threateningly and he shut up.

"There will be other hats you all will have to wear later, so it shouldn't be too difficult to hide your horns."

They set off quickly. Terezi linked arms with Ron (she argued his hair was the closest to red) while Karkat linked arms with Harry. Hermione and Ginny linked arms and everyone Apparated to Kings Cross Station.

"YOU WANT US TO RUN THROUGH A SOLID BRICK WALL?!" Karkat shouted when Molly told them all what to do.

"It's only solid for muggles, Karkat." Hermione explained. "You shouldn't have any trouble going through, if you're actually meant to go to Hogwarts." She added.

Karkat muttered something darkly, but Terezi shoved her trolley into his back. He stumbled forward, the momentum of his trolley pulling him towards the wall. Unable to stop, Karkat zoomed straight through the wall, followed immediately by Terezi.

Hermione sighed while Harry, Ron, and Ginny all laughed. Molly ushered them through the magical threshold quickly. They emerged on the other side, almost running into each other. Karkat and Terezi had paused to stare (or smell) in awe.

Karkat's eyes scanned the faces of the passing mix of muggles and wizard folk, his yellow lamp-like eyes reminding Harry of Hermione's cat, Crookshanks.

Terezi was breathing deeply, her entire face pointed in the direction of the red Hogwarts express. She squealed with delight and inhaled again. Karkat looked irritated, but didn't say anything.

"Well, can we get going then?" Ron asked irritably, jostling his trolley in the direction of the train.

Leaving their trolleys behind, the seven of them headed towards the Hogwarts Express. The whistle blew for the last call, getting them to hurry. Molly kissed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny on the cheek in turn. When she reached Karkat, he eagerly backed away, leaning as far back as he could without falling.

"Oh, Karkat, it's just-"

"LEAVE ME OUT OF YOUR REDROM, YOU–"

Karkat was cut off as Terezi slammed the end of her cane down on his head. He rounded on her, but Harry and Ron held him back while Terezi smiled smugly. As Molly leaned over to kiss her cheek, she said "That's alright, Mrs. Weasley", and waved her off. "I'm sorry for Karkat's language."

Looking slightly embarrassed, Molly Weasley backed off, waving the children and trolls onto the train. Waving goodbye, they boarded and went to find a compartment.

There was an empty one near the back with just enough room for the six of them. Putting up their luggage, they settled down, Hermione letting Crookshanks out of his basket.

Harry was reminded that this was the first year Hedwig would not be accompanying him to school and he frowned. He'd always imagined Hedwig would be with him forever, becoming the old family owl like Errol was for the Weaselys.

Swallowing his grief, Harry helped Ginny put up her suitcase.

"I can do it myself, you know." She said, annoyed. Harry rolled his eyes in amusement, sitting down beside her.

It took a while for all the students to find seats, considering there was a whole extra year this year. Harry briefly wondered how the eighth year dorms and classes would be set up until there was a knock on the compartment door.

Looking up, Harry was greeted by two faces: one round and happy, barely scarred anymore from the battle that took place months before, the second kind and shocked, framed by white-blonde hair. Opening the door, Ron let Neville and Luna in.

"Hi guys," Neville said, sitting down beside Ginny on the far side of the compartment. "Sorry to intrude, but everywhere else is full, and no one would make room."

Luna closed the door behind them, sitting down beside Neville by the window, across from Hermione. The compartment was now fuller than Harry ever remembered it, with Terezi and Karkat.

Neville smiled at the two trolls, unaware of their horns and not seeming to notice their gray skin or yellow eyes. He leaned forward, folding his hands on his knees. "I don't think we've met before... I'm Neville, and this is Luna."

Karkat looked as if he were about to shout, but Terezi butted in before he could say anything, leaning in font of him.

"My name is Terezi Pyrope, and this little numbskull here is Karkat! We're tr–"

Karkat slammed his hand over her mouth. Apparently, regardless of the way he'd taken to the idea, he didn't want everyone to know the two of them were a different species from an alternate universe. Harry knew he was just being difficult when he'd refused to put on his muggle hat (he and Terezi now wore wizard hats).

Neville jumped back, glancing at Karkat in shock and confusion. Pulling his hand away, Karkat sat back, folding his arms and clearing his throat as if regaining composure.

Luna was studying the pair of trolls curiously, observing them thoughtfully.

"So, how've you two been, since the war?" Harry asked, trying to distract them from getting too curious.

"Oh, fine." Luna replied passively. "Daddy and I fixed up the house together. Apparently, the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack horn was much too old to repair itself."

Hermione snorted softly. Everyone knew how irritable she got when the subject of fictional creatures came up with Luna.

"But it was okay, because I got to repaint my wall murals. The blast destroyed that part of my house beyond repair."

Harry immediately felt awful. He recalled the paintings of his and the others' faces on the ceiling of Luna's room, with the tiny golden word _friends_ written around each unmoving face. He remembered all the rude things he'd heard about "Loony" Luna Lovegood and scowled. She was a good person and didn't deserve scorn from others.

He must have been frowning pretty deeply, because Ginny nudged him in the arm, awakening him from his day-dream. The others hadn't seemed to notice, which was a good thing.

After a while of talking, Harry remembered Karkat and Terezi were with them. He felt momentarily guilty about forgetting them, but then again, they hadn't spoken since introductions. Karkat was eyeing Crookshanks as if the cat were a demon preparing to pounce, which, if one asked Ron, wasn't far from the truth. Terezi kept straightening her glasses nervously, as if afraid the others might notice she was blind. Or maybe not quite like that. Harry recalled how indifferently she'd reacted when they'd first discovered she was blind. She seemed elated, even, to see that more people knew she couldn't see. Why was she fixing them so nervously, then, when she hardly cared?

Harry realized there were many important questions he wouldn't be able to ask with Neville and Luna in the compartment, especially with Luna's prying eyes. He'd hoped that they'd be able to discuss things on the train, but now that idea was ruined. Unless they could find a way to get Neville and Luna out without coming off as rude, the six of them would lose valuable time to talk things over.

"So..." He ventured. He hoped by creating a boring topic of discussion, he could ward them off. Maybe he could get Hermione to launch into a long story about why goblins run Gringotts. "Um, anyone know about any new interesting species of animal that have been discovered?"

Hermione scoffed again, seeming to understand what he was trying to do.

The conversation passed with no eventful discussion, although the group was enlightened to the existence of Pegasi in the far north. Neville and Luna didn't leave, so Harry was forced to accept that they would be with them for the remainder of the ride.

After another hour of unimportant discussion, the trolley passed with its beautiful array of treats. Ron took everyone's orders, then exchanged their money for the treats.

As the humans ate, Karkat and Terezi whispered urgently about something. Harry barely caught the terms "boonbucks" and "captchalogue" again, then the name "Dave" came up a few times. Karkat seemed agitated at this point, and his voice began to rise, though not to it's full volume.

"...don't care _how_ many he gave you! How would that help us here?!"

Terezi punched him in the arm and pulled him down by the collar of his robes, whispering something about keeping his voice down. By now, the others had cut off their own conversation to listen in.

"Why does it matter? We're probably never going to see them again, why talk about this sh*t where everyone can listen?!"

Terezi sighed and whispered something again, her eyebrows furrowing in irritation.

Karkat threw his hands into the air in exasperation.

"I am _not_ shouting it for everyone to hear! Does it _sound_ like I'm shouting?"

Terezi whispered again. Karkat paused, his face reddening. Terezi's lips split into a mischievous smile as this happened, though she tried to drop it to keep the conversation serious.

"If you even–"

"Don't worry about it, you nubby little grub. _You're_ not the mutant _here_."

The conversation ended with Terezi's finality. She was very good at settling arguments.

Harry wasn't sure what she'd meant, 'You're not the mutant here', but it didn't sound very good. He wondered what counted for a mutant back in their universe. Maybe being blind was something appreciated in their society, something valued? It seemed strange, but that was all Harry knew that set them apart from each other.

The compartment was quiet. Terezi and Karkat seemed to notice the others had been listening, and Terezi cleared her throat. "Nothing to see here, people. Hehehe..." The laughter at her little joke faded, and she readjusted her glasses once more.

Neville looked confused, but Luna seemed to have silently put two and two together. She didn't say anything about it, but hummed quietly and gazed out the window.

It was then that Ron pulled out his wizard chess set. "Anyone up for a game?" He asked. Terezi sniffed the air sharply. "I am!" She replied, scooting closer to him and away from Karkat.

Ron hesitated. "But... Can you even..? How do you...?" He decided against questioning the blind troll and set up the game between them.

"Which color, black or white?" He asked, looking up at her.

Terezi looked as if she had an idea. She raised a hand slightly, then dropped it, as if remembering something she didn't like to think about.

"I'll be black," she said. "Like licorice."

Ron started with white.

The game proceeded smoothly, the others watching quietly as Ron seemed challenged for the first time.

"Rook to h4." Terezi said, and the piece moved.

"Bishop to c6." Ron replied, the piece moving to his command.

"Knight to d6."

"Knight to d6."

"Queen to a5."

"Bishop to f3. Check."

"King to d2."

"Pawn to b6."

"Bishop to d6. Check!"

"King to f7!"

"Rook to f4. Check!"

"King to g7!"

"Queen to e5. Check."

"King to g6!"

"Rook to g4. Check!"

Ron, unable to find a way out of the messy web of black and white he'd formed around himself, was forced to accept defeat. He sighed.

"King to h7."

"Queen to g7. Checkmate." Terezi finished smugly.

The others were astonished. _No one_ beat Ron at wizard chess. It was unthinkable.

The others asked Terezi how she'd done it while Ron grumbled irritably to the side. Hermione kissed him on the cheek to try and comfort him, which seemed to do the trick. After a while, even he was basking in her glory.

The ride passed without further event. By nightfall, everyone had changed into their school robes, and excitement was building. No one knew how this year would be, what with the war damage to the magical school and such, but each expected an interesting on nonetheless.

Collecting their luggage, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Karkat and Terezi each made their way off of the train.

"Go with the first years, the letter had said." Terezi commented, sniffing around. "There they are! The short ones! Come on, Karkat!" She dragged him off in the direction of "Firs' years, this way!" as the rest of the humans searched for an open carriage. The thestrals stood by silently. Beside Harry, Ginny shuddered.

After the war, most of the older students could see the thestrals. One death that came to Harry's mind in particular was that of Fred Weasley.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry boarded a carriage with the others.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry it took this long to update! Writer's block is the Devil. I hope at least some of you noticed I followed the same chess pattern as Calliope and Caliborn did in their chess game. If not, well that's the reference! Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing! It motivates me to update. **

**-Terra**


	6. Chapter 6: Some Sorting and Sh t

Chapter Six

Some Sorting and Sh*t

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville sat down at the Gryffindor table, Luna having departed to the Ravenclaw table. Neville, Harry noted, seemed sorry to see her go.

"What houses do you think Karkat and Terezi will be sorted into?" Ron asked the others as the first years began to file in.

Everyone thought for a moment.

Karkat didn't strike Harry as the heroic type, or in anyway really brave. He didn't seem very bright, either, and especially not congenial or kind. Yet, Slytherin didn't seem very fitting either. Sure, he was angry most of the time, and he did seem to like to get under others' skin (especially Terezi's), but Slytherin just wasn't right.

Terezi was just as hard to place, but on an entirely different level. She seemed confident in everything she did. She did come off as smart to Harry, and nice enough. What unnerved Harry, though, was the fact that she really did seem like the type of person to get sorted into Slytherin. She was cunning and mischievous, and the way she laughed just shouted _devious_ at Harry. But of course, all of that was ridiculous. There was absolutely _no way_ someone as nice (in moderation) as Terezi could get sorted into that awful house.

Was there?

"I think Karkat's going straight to Slytherin," Ron announced first, replying to his own question.

"Why d'you say that, Ron?" Neville asked, shifting uncomfortably. Harry guessed he thought Ron was referring to some dark secret that only he, Harry and Hermione knew about. Which, when considered, may have been accurate, in a different way. Being a troll couldn't be considered a dark secret.

Could it?

Harry needed to stop contradicting himself.

"Well, I mean, the guy's always shouting and stuff," Ron reasoned sagely. "I wouldn't put it past the Hat to notice that."

"But Karkat's not really _that_ bad," Hermione argued lightly. "When he's not raging, he can be quite... Interesting."

Ron looked like he wanted to object, but then took into consideration the difference between species (however slight), and closed his mouth.

"What about Terezi?" Harry interjected. He wanted to avoid arguing on the first night back at Hogwarts.

There was another moment of silent thinking.

"I'd say either Hufflepuff or Slytherin." Ron said.

"That's an awfully big contradiction, Ron." Hermione replied. "And _Hufflepuff_?"

Ron went on the defensive. "Well, yeah. She's pretty nice, if you ask me."

Hermione was having an easier time hiding her possibly nonexistent jealousy than Ron had had.

"But then, why would she be in Slytherin?" Neville asked, confused.

"Well," Ron began. "Terezi _is_ pretty weird. The other day, I caught her holding a pretend court with the gnomes. I think she was trying to hang one. She'd wrestled the rest of 'em down, lining 'em up for the gallows." He shook his head. "I think there's something wrong with her."

Hermione slapped him.

"Ow!"

"Ron, don't be rude! I'm sure that where she comes from, her actions are quite normal."

Neville looked at her, confused. "'Where she comes from'? She's not from around here, then?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all exchanged a significant glance.

"Um, no." Hermione finally said, facing Neville. "They're, er, well, not from around London, or anywhere around it. From out of the country, you see."

Neville seemed suspicious. Harry was surprised by the lack of better excuse; Hermione was usually good at thinking on the spot. Then again, lying wasn't her strong suit.

Luckily, Neville's attention was drawn to the front of the Great Hall as the Sorting Hat began it's song.

_Greetings o faces_

_Familiar, friendly faces_

_Those who come from nearby _

_Or from far off places_

_I am a hat_

_One with great responsibility_

_To sort each student_

_Into houses, most fittingly_

_So sit back and relax_

_As I sing my song_

_And if you know it_

_Which you won't_

_Please do sing along!_

_From the good sir Gryffindor_

_Who values the brave at heart_

_A respectable house_

_To fulfill your heroic part_

_And from kind lady Hufflepuff_

_Who values the congenial folk_

_A wonderful house to reside in_

_For those who like an egg for its yolk_

_And from beautiful lady Ravenclaw_

_Who values wit beyond measure_

_A house for the brainy _

_Who consider wit a treasure_

_Finally, from sly sir Slytherin_

_Who values the cunning and quick_

_A house for those mischievous enough_

_For those sneaky and slick_

_But know now, all ye houses_

_That to win an impossible fight_

_There will be others_

_With whom we must unite_

_So step right up_

_And try me on_

_For it is now_

_That my song is done!_

Applause rose around the Great Hall, but it seemed slightly subdued. The song was awfully short this year, Harry noted. Not only that, but it had seemed hastily done with a warning modeled in at the end. Only when there was a looming danger would there be a warning, though it usually added in the history of the houses. Had this change in song come about so hastily that the Hat had had to change its song last minute?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as the first child was called.

"Bennett, Henry!"

The crowd watched quietly as the little boy was sorted into Hufflepuff. The Sorting went on forever, it seemed. Harry was just beginning to wonder what letter they were on when he heard the name.

"Pyrope, Terezi!"

* * *

Terezi stepped forward, marching confidently over to the stool and replacing the Sorting Hat with the human hat carefully. She smiled slyly at the crowd, smelling the stares of four particular cherry red Gryffindors.

...

_Hello Mister Hat!_ She thought excitedly.

_..._

_Are you alive? I thought you could talk!_

_... Pardon me. I am not used to having horns poking into my sides. _

_Oh yeah, Hermione and the others told me not to mention to anyone that I was a troll. Or that I had horns. But you're too clever for secrets, aren't you Mister Hat?_

_Oh yes._ The Hat replied. _I can see every thought you posses. You have a great love for justice, I see?_

Terezi smiled broadly. _Of course, Mister Hat. It is one of my many pursuits. _

The Hat was quiet for a moment.

_You have a great amount of courage, don't you Miss Pyrope?_

_I don't really know,_ she replied. _I'm just gonna let you do your job. You know best!_

_You are very wise,_ the Hat went on. _You have a great mind. But you are also very cunning and sly. You have... Killed a friend I see. _

_..._

_Ah yes, but in your culture that is normal!_

_..._

_Nevertheless, you do have the ambitious makings of a good Slytherin. You are talented in the field of mind games and very manipulative. _

_..._

_But what is this? You were such a confident girl. What happened? You would never have let your ancestor's "rad-ness" alone change who you are!_

_..._

_And your secret–_

_Can we just get this over with? _She asked impatiently.

_Very well. A cunning mind like you should be in—_

_Okay, so I know I said I wouldn't tell you how to sort me, but if you even TH1NK for a S3COND that I'm going into that gross vomit-flavored house, then I say you're mistaken. _

The Hat seemed a bit miffed. _Alright then, what would you suggest?_

_Well,_ Terezi began. _Not the yellow one, because that tastes like mustard, and no one really likes mustard. It's pretty much a universal lie. Not the green one, because BL4R, that's gross. The blue one wouldn't be too bad. Blueberries are pretty good, I guess. But R3D. That cherry, cherry red is the most delicious cough syrup there is! I suggest that house. _

_Alright then. _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Karkat watched as the others cheered for Terezi, who bounced happily down to the Gryffindor table next to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Karkat clenched his fists. Before, he hasn't cared which house he was placed into. After her sorting—no, after the song (it was definitely after the song), he'd decided Gryffindor was the house to aim for. The house for the brave and courageous... That was so painfully and obviously meant for him. It was the hero house. He was the leader. It was only natural he'd be placed there.

He wished these little human wrigglers would hurry up. They were hardly worth the time the Hat was taking with them. Why'd his last name have to be so low in the human alphabet?

"Vantas, Karkat!" Was finally called.

Karkat froze momentarily, realizing he had no idea what he should be doing. Squaring his shoulders, he marched up to the stool—a leader never showed doubt—and shoved the ratty thing over his head, carelessly discarding his muggle hat in the process.

_Mister Vantas, how nice–_

_ALRIGHT. CUT THE THEATRICS. CAN WE GET THIS OVER WITH?!_

_Oh, I see. Well, Hufflepuff is out of the question then. _

_THANK GOD. THAT STUPID OLD HOUSE IS FOR WORTHLESS GRUB-FU—_

_You're not very bright, either, are you? I don't get the sense of courage and heroism. Slytherin would suit you well—_

_LIKE HELL AM I GOING INTO THAT SH*TTY HOUSE. YOU AND I BOTH KNOW I SHOULD BE IN THE HERO HOUSE. I AM THE F*CKING ESENCE OF HEROISM. ALL THE GODD*MNED GRUBS OF THE F*CKING UNIVERSE LOOK UP TO ME AS A SUPREME GOD. HELL, EVEN YOU SHOULD LOOK UP TO ME AS A F*CKING GOD. JUST SORT ME INTO THE HOUSE ALREADY. _

_... You just want to be in that house because Miss Pyrope was sorted there, don't you?_

_WHAT THE F*CK KIND OF ACCUSATION IS THAT?! WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN GOD D*MNED BUSINESS?!_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_THANK GOD. _

Karkat discarded the Hat roughly, pulling his own over his head again to hide his horns. Regardless of his self-confident words, he was not one to appreciate discrimination of others, whether it be by blood color or by race.

Cheering rose around him and he mumbled something about Shutting Them The F*ck Up. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table beside Terezi and the others, Karkat waited for the boring-as-hell Sorting to be over.

* * *

Harry watched Karkat as he sat down beside Terezi. He looked irritated, as if the Sorting Hat had done him a personal wrong. Terezi herself seemed a bit subdued as well, and Harry wondered what the Hat had told the two of them.

The Sorting ended with "Zaro, Raphael!" and Professor McGonagall stepped forward as Filch moved the stool and Hat out of the way.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Welcome back everyone! I see some of you have returned to complete your seventh year of school." She sought out the faces of Karkat and Terezi in the crowd of Gryffindors. "As you have probably noticed, we have some, er, new transfer students this year. I'm sure you all will give them all a warm welcome and treat them respectably. Now, onto the year's events..."

The Headmistress went on describing the Quidditch tournaments and Hogsmead visits of the future. She went into a lot of detail, unlike Dumbledoor used to, Harry noticed. He wondered how stressful it must be to have to fill the shoes of the greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen. The man was cold in his grave by now, but his memory would live on forever.

"Now," Professor McGonagall concluded. "I am sure you are all hungry. You all may now start your dinner!"

The food appeared on each table, the rolls and hams and stews of all sorts astonishing the new first years as it came to exist before them.

"About time!" Ron groaned, immediately tearing a leg off of the nearest chicken. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to ladle stew into a bowl.

Terezi looked absolutely delighted. She was practically inhaling the food through her nose, needing to register every new smell. Karkat still looked grumpy, but now he seemed a bit surprised at the sudden appearance of food. He followed the lead of the others around him, slowly and tentatively placing food on his plate. He seemed awfully confused by the entire system. Harry realized trolls probably didn't eat the same things humans did. He wondered if he should do something. Then Karkat began to tear into a piece of meat, and Harry realized again that he'd been eating Mrs. Weasley's cooking for the last week, so he must have been accustomed by now.

Harry needed to stop having these pointless epiphanies.

"So, what did the Sorting Hat say to you two?" Ron asked indifferently. When Karkat gave him a blank stare and Terezi seemed to ignore him, he grunted. "Oh come on. You two were up there too log for it not to have said anything."

Tiresias swallowed her mouthful of food. "Karkat was too busy shouting at it in his head to listen to what it was saying." She sneered, cutting up a piece of ham.

Karkat's face flushed red. "I–I was not–that's just–that's—"

Terezi was laughing. Karkat stopped his sputtering and folded his arms, pouting. He straightened and gave her his own sneer.

"Well, what'd that a**hat tell you?"

Terezi's laughter came to a staggering halt. Her smile faded. She fell silent and the air around her seemed to cool. Even Karkat's sneer faded, and his face took on an uncharacteristically apologetic expression.

"Uh, hey, I didn't think it was so touchy–"

Terezi laughed harshly, shoving Karkat roughly. He nearly fell to the floor. His face grew redder with anger.

"Oh Karkat, I didn't know you cared!"

Harry tried to tune the two out as they continued to argue. It was hard, but he turned to the others and tried to strike up a conversation over the shouting and banging.

"Can you believe those two?" He asked Ron, who was laughing with disbelief at the trolls.

Ron looked at him, his laughter becoming quiet snickering. "They have the weirdest habits—ow, Hermione!"

Hermione lowered the hand she'd just used to slap her boyfriend. "_Don't call them weird_!" She hissed through her teeth.

Ginny leaned in. "Oh, come off it, Hermione. You can't deny they're a little strange."

Hermione looked unsure. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a sharp gasp from her left. She turned to see Karkat and Terezi had paused in their fighting, Karkat looking confused and Terezi looking shocked.

"What is it?" Hermione asked the trolls urgently.

"It _can't_ be..." Terezi murmured, lowering the fork she'd almost stabbed Karkat with. They separated to their seats, Terezi looking dazed. Her nostrils flared.

Karkat whipped around, looking everywhere his yellow eyes could reach. "What? What the hell is it—"

The doors to the Great Hall flew open and Filch marched in, guiding a cloaked figure to the staff table.

The room had gone silent. All eyes were pointed towards the staff table and the cloaked figure. Professor McGonagall and Filch were having a quiet conversation, Filch looking furious and the Headmistress nodding solemnly.

Suddenly, Filch scurried away, leaving the cloaked person at the front of the room.

Terezi stood abruptly, facing the staff table regardless of her blindness. Her hat fell off in the process, but she didn't bother to put it back on.

Though the cloaked person remained by the staff table, they turned to face the crowd. Specifically, the Gryffindor table.

They lowered their hood.

The most noticeable thing about this girl was her pale skin. It seemed to be glowing ever so slightly in the dim candlelight of the Great Hall. Her eyes were yellow and she had short, black hair fashioned in a boyish way. Atop her head sat two mismatched horns. One ended in a sharp point while the other bent down slightly.

Her eyes scanned the table until they spotted Terezi. They seemed to make eye contact (if that was possible for a blind girl to do, Harry thought).

Karkat was standing too now. Everyone else kept glancing between Karkat and Terezi and the cloaked troll. Murmuring had picked up.

"Is her skin _glowing_?"

"Are those _horns_?"

"Look, the transfer students have them too!"

"Are we under attack?!"

Karkat's mouth hung open. The girl blinked slowly.

Terezi seemed unable to wrap her mind around what she was seeing. Or rather, smelling. When she spoke, her voice was a rough, disbelieving whisper.

"Kanaya?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry if the chapter seems a bit short. I kind of rushed to get it done. Shameful, I know. I didn't take the time to edit it either, so if you find any mistakes, point them out please!**

**I wanted to incorporate more trolls for you guys, because I know you all love them all. So here's Kanaya. Which house do you think she'll be sorted into? Stay tuned. **

**-Terra**


End file.
